The Winchesters Teach
by Kingofthelab768
Summary: Rain and her best friend Jennica are bored in English class when they get payed an unexpected visit by their idols. The boys, Sam and Dean help them through their first case only for them to find out what was really going on.


Chapter 1

"Are you sure we can't take naps today? It is Monday," I was saying to my english teacher before the bell rang and my best friend walked in and sat down next to me.

"I'm pissed," she told me when she sat down.

"Why?" I asked concerned for her.

"There is no Red Band Society on tonight," she told me. Jennica was my best friend, she was tall, had long, blonde hair with blue tips. She was a fan girl like me. Except she was into more of a variety then me.

"Oh, that's not good is there Bones?" Bones was my first fandom. It was Bones, Doctor Who, Merlin, Sherlock, Torchwood, Supernatural, Arrow, and Flash.

"I don't know maybe," she said.

"Alright we are going to take some notes today so get ready," our english teacher said. Her notes aren't that bad, but notes are notes and all notes are boring.

Half way through the period there was a knock on the door. The teacher opened it just enough to see who it was, and then she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

When she came back she walked over to me and Jennica and said, "Rain, Jennica there are two people out there who need you for the rest of the day the notes are on my website. Good bye, have fun" we were both confused, but we packed up and left.

We don't know anyone who would take both of us for the rest of the day, but hey a free pass out of school (and possibly hockey). To our surprise, we found Dean and Sam Winchester dressed up in their "we're undercover with our fake FBI badges" outfits. Ummm...

"Rain, Jennica I'm agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Lance Sweets," Sam said.

"Hi," we said in unison. They gave each other a look that said wow they _ARE_ best friends.

"So um, why do you need us?" I asked really quietly. You see I'm not so outgoing. I'm probably the most introverted introvert ever to be introverted person on the planet.

"While, uh," Dean started as we started walking. I'm surprised I haven't lost it yet it's been two minutes with two of my biggest heroes, "have you two heard any of the news lately?" he continued.

"No who watches the news?" we said in unison again. They looked at us, then each other this time. We started walking down the stairs, "You're right no one watches the news, but anyway, there was a murder in town and we heard that you two like "the supernatural' and things like that, can you help us?"

"Hell Yeah!" Is what I wanted to shout out and I could tell that Jennica was thinking the same thing, but we said, "Sure."

Chapter 2

I can't believe we were actually sitting in the back seat of _THE_ Impala. Like that was the coolest thing I've ever done.

"I think we should tell them Sweets," Sam was saying to Dean.

"Okay, okay," he gave, he must've been tired because he gave up that quickly. "So, girls," he started, then he stopped. He wasn't sure what to say.

"yea?" I answered for the both of us.

"What do you know about the supernatural world?" Dean saved himself.

"Um, while, I know how to kill and cure a demon, kill a ghost, rugaru, windigo, shifter, vamp., werewolf, cure a vamp., and various other things." I said in my monotone explaining voice.

"I don't know what curing a demon means, but pretty much, yea," Jennica told them.

"Wow you girls really know your stuff," Sam was impressed.

"Where are we going?" Jennica asked.

"Um, yea, where _ARE_ we going agent?" Sam didn't know either. Weird. Why didn't Sam know?

"We are going back to the bureau Seeley," Dean almost called it the bunker.

"Oh," Sam said as he understood the code word.

"Do our parents know that we are with the FBI?" I asked.

"Oh, yea, they were told," Dean said although I don't think he was telling the truth.

"Okay cool," We said in unison. Just then we saw Castiel step out onto the shoulder of the highway. He had just appeared and we pulled over.

"Agent Barbosa, nice to see you here," Dean said, there was tension between those two.

"Girls, this is Agent Jack Barbosa, he is one of our coworkers," Sam explained to us as I slid over to sit in the middle seat next to Jennica. I was flipping out, I was so close to Castiel angel of the Lord.

"So you said someone was murdered?" I asked.

"Yea, yea we did say that," Sam told us. "Can we tell 'em now Sweets?" he asked eagerly.

"Tell us what?" I asked like an eight year old asking about presents for her birthday.

"Okay, Okay, fine Sammy we can tell 'em," he broke.

"To quote a friend, girls, Rain, Jennica it's all real," Sam told us.

"I knew it! I told him! Didn't I tell him Jennica?" I told my dad that it was real a while ago and he thought I was stupid.

"Wait what is going on Sam, Dean?" Cas was confused again.

"Cas it's okay, we were under cover but now we're not," Dean explained. Any tension was dropped when Dean realized that Cas needed him.

"So if you knew it was all real, then you've seen the show?" Sam asked turning towards us.

"Yea we watch the show," I said trying my damnedest not to freak.

"God, Dean he hooked them too," Sam complained.

"What do you mean Sammy?" Dean wasn't listening.

" I mean Crowley, Dean, Crowley's show- Supernatural, the one about us because he was bored," Sam was getting sassy with Dean, which was kind of funny.

"Oh yeah that, wait weren't you the two girls he kidnapped?" Dean was saying.

"Umm... I'm lost, are you lost Jennica?" I said.

"Um I'm lost too," She told me.

"It's okay girls I'm lost as well," aww poor Cas he always felt lost. I really feel him though cause like when Jennica starts talking about a show I don't watch, I know I won't get it. Like when she starts talking about Pirates of the Caribbean, I get lost within in seconds because I haven't seen them.

Anyways we got to the bunker and they explained that yes, he was _THE_ Dean Winchester and yes, he was _THE_ Sam Winchester, and of course yes, he was in fact _THE_ Castiel angel of the Lord. Then they explained our case, they also told us that it will be like math class, in terms of you will try hunting, then they will show us. So basically they weren't going help a lot with the case, but they will follow us around, give us some pointers, and drive us to and from. The boys also explained that we were being tested. Tested for what, they won't say.

"A boy was murdered on Monday," Sam told us. "Says John Smith was thirteen years old and he was last seen alive playing videogames with his friends on Wednesday five days before the murder. It also says he was hit over the head with a blunt object. They say that the blow only knocked him out long enough to be taken away," he explained. Continuing he said, "then he was impaled twelve hours before they found him."

"Wait do we get to see an actual dead body?" I was getting excited. I've never done anything like this or remotely close to it before. Like I said, my first fandom was Bones and my life was so boring and mundane this was the first exciting thing that happened to me in all of my living and I know I'm only a freshmen in high school but it's really starting to get to me. So you can stop worrying because I'm not a psychopath.

"I guess," said Dean, I may have just creeped him out.

"Calm down Rain Geez," Jennica didn't get the dead body thing either.

Changing the subject back to the case, Cas asked,"So where do we start?"

Chapter 3

"Um... we start with the witnesses," I say. I was only going off what I learned from Bones and Supernatural. And let me tell you it was hard when you were on the spot.

"Alright, sounds good," Jennica said.

"Okay, Let's go kiddos," Dean called us kiddos. I'm jumping out of my shoes.

We get to go back into the Impala. I'm fangirling so hard but I manage to keep it all in. I was freaking out so badly right then and there.

Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through me or I don't know what else it could've been, but I sure was hyped up on something. "So Jennica what do you think it was, ya know that did the killing?" I asked.

"I don't know Rain it could've been anything, Rugaru, windigo, ghost, demon, trickster, reaper, or anything else you can think of." She was right I had no idea what it could have been. I also didn't know where to start. I didn't know why this was so hard I knew everything there was to know backwards and forward. So why was this so hard?

"We could take a guess," I say, "or we could assess what we know about the death and then go from there," I think the second option was the better one.

"Ok let's do that," she did too apparently.

"Okay girls, what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"Okay the plan is to go in and get as much info on the death as possible. Just one question though," this hadn't occurred to me until just now.

"What is it?" Sam wanted to know what my question was.

"Well we are fourteen years old, and we aren't exactly adults and I'm pretty sure we don't look like adults either, so what is our cover?" I was very concerned cause the whole thing won't work if we didn't have a cover that was believable.

And I wasn't the only one who thought about this, "Oh yea, yea, we thought of that, you two are in college and you're taking a class on the FBI and you have to work so many cases to pass. You will use your real names for this too," Sam said, damn was that thought out or what?

"Okay let's go then," I said now that that was cleared up I could figure out what I was going to ask the witnesses.

"Hi," I say so quietly I need to work on that. How can I work on that if I can't share the answer to "what is pi?" I just hope the Winchesters don't say anything about it later. "We are with the FBI and we just wanted to ask you a few questions Ted," I said progressively getting louder and pronouncing my words better as I continued.

"Okay," He said. You could tell he was very laid back but also serious at the same time because he was wearing a suit and a fancy one.

"So you found John dead right? Can you tell us about it?" Jennica said continuing for me. She could tell I was having issues with the being loud part. That's why we were best friends, we could tell just by how one of was standing that we're having issues with something.

"Well it was a dead body it was gross I called the cops then I called my friend and told him he needed to get here before they came." Why would you call your friend about a thing like this and what would you say "Hey I just found a dead body in the building come quickly, before the cops I just called get here." Of course I didn't say that but that's what I was thinking. No instead I said, "Okay, did you see anything else?"

"Uh no I didn't see anything else, sorry," He sees a dead body goes hey that's cool let's call my bestie and take selfies with a dead kid and he didn't even notice that the poor kid was impaled. What the hell?

Chapter 4

"Oh, no that's alright," I say, "just call if you remember anything else."

He turned and left taking the card Dean handed him. "What now?" Jennica asked me.

"Um..." I wasn't sure all the info we have on this case is that some idiot didn't notice that the boy was impaled, well we know that he was impaled. "Any other... OH we could talk to the friend!" I sounded too excited. I had a good idea and that was exciting because I never had any ideas worth mentioning.

"Do you remember anything from the dump site of the murder?" I asked intently.

"I remember seeing this guy who was dressed up all fancy and he was walking really fast away from us when I took out my phone to call the police," he said. This guy was significantly smarter than the other one. "I remember a little of his face though. I could describe it for you if you'd like," he seemed like a nice dude. How are they friends they seem like opposites.

"Yea that would be really nice would, you please?" I asked.

"Okay he was wearing a suit, and he uh, what T.V. shows do you two watch?" weird question.

"Do you want the whole list?" I was totally prepared to answer that question at any time ever.

"The whole list?" he was confused they always get confused when I ask about the whole list.

"Yea, okay, I'll give you the whole thing. Here goes, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Merlin, Pokemon, Bones, Gilmore Girls, House, Glee, The Flash," I stopped to take a breath.

"Okay, yea Supernatural that one. I'm assuming you know who that one demon guy is right? The one who, who is evil you know?" that really narrows it down.

"Yea Crowley?" Jennica inferred.

"Yes him the guy at the murder site looked like him!"

The boys exchanged glances, like they were expecting it to be a wraith or something. But that doesn't explain why Crowley was there.

"Okay thank you that's all we need. Have a nice day sir," Jennica said as we turned away and walked back to the Impala.

Chapter 5

"Now what Jennica?" I asked before she could ask me.

"Um, we find out Crowley's last move, Rain that's what," She told me.

"Okay let's go," I say.

We got back to the bunker and Gabriel was sitting it the chair reading a book and eating some chocolate. "Oh hey guys how'd it go with the kids?" I'm confused on why he's here.

"What's he doing here Sammy?" Dean seemed annoyed at his presence. I don't think I want to know why.

"I don't know what are you doing here Gabriel?" Sam and Gabriel had beef because Gabriel tried to kill Dean 1000 times to prove a point, it didn't work the Winchesters still think the same as before.

"Oh didn't I tell you Sam? I'm here to catch up with you two knuckleheads. So how'd it go with the kids? I see they aren't dead yet so that's good I guess." he was being really snotty.

"Gabriel can we take this outside?" Sam asked in his I'm annoyed with you but I don't want to be annoyed with you voice.

"Oh yea sorry we can do that."

"Um girls stay here and uh don't touch anything I mean anything okay?" Dean said following them outside.

"Hey what'd you think he's here for? Because the last time I checked, he was dead and in Casablanca the porno." I said.

"I don't know but it's obviously not the first time he's been here in the last few weeks," she said. We were both inferring something was going on.

"And if you noticed, Dean directly asked Sam why he was here and not Gabriel himself." I said implying that Sam would know.

"Yea so what'd you think, why is he here?"

"I don't know,"

We had to stop talking because they were coming back, he was still here. "Hi girls everything was explained to me, I'm Gabriel, but you know that already. You can call me Gabe and uh," he stopped.

"And uh you guys 'ship' Destiel right?" Sam cut in for Gabe.

"Yes" we said.

"Okay so you're okay with that?"

"Yea"

"Okay what if I told you that Gabe and I are um what did Becky call it?"

"Sabriel" Dean said holding back a laugh.

"Yea that," Sam said.

"I told you it would happen, I told you I shipped it for a reason now if only Kripke could make it happen." I said turned towards my best friend.

"Yea, yea okay I believe you, you are right," she said.

"Alrighty then glad that's over." Gabe said to Sam.

"Same here," Sam replied.

"You never did answer me Dean, how'd it go with the girls?" Gabe asked again.

"Oh yea well, girls how'd you think it went?" they all turned to us waiting for an answer.

"Um I think we did okay, I know we didn't do awesome, but we did alright," I said.

"Oh no you guys did better than just okay, I'm sure you guys are really smart I know because you were taken out of what honors geometry?"

"English," we said in unison.

"Right. Still an honors class though." he said.

"They did do better than alright," Dean agreed. He seemed to like us. Yay did I mention my dream was coming true? Cause it was.

Chapter 6

What we were going to do to -find out Crowley's next move and why he was using monsters and not demons- was we were just going to watch. But we were also going to finish the case the full on killing the bastard. "We need to talk to the mother and find out who the vic was." I said giving my answer to 'what now?'.

"That's a good idea Rain but we can't talk to the parents now it's too late for that." Sam said from the table. He was on his laptop again looking at the latest news.

The parents died the same way the kid did impaled with a long cone shaped object through the nape of their necks.

"So what do you think it is girls?" Dean asked.

"I think-and this is a guess so don't hold me to this- it's a wraith," I said it was a total guess and I wasn't sure on this guess either.

"Okay, we won't," Jennica said with a laugh.

"Okay, good," I replied.

"Wait what just happened?" Dean was lost. He must've zoned out or something.

"We think it's a wraith," Gabe said.

"Oh."

"Jennica what's our next move?" I asked I didn't want to make another one because I didn't know what to do.

"Why don't we go to the morgue?"

"And check out the bodies further?" I implied.

"Yup" she said with a nod.

Chapter 7

"Okay so at the morgue we are going to see some crazy shit, alright? I mean dead bodies and weird doctors and intestines, and organs okay?" Sam said to us in the backseat.

"Cool" I said this is all interesting to me I just hope it isn't a dream.

"Rain you need to cool your shit okay?" Jennica told me she was right too.

"I'm trying okay I can't promise but you know how I am when there's blood and a dead body I mean you've seen me watch Bones." I said it was true though she's seen me watch Bones. Bones is the type of show for people with strong stomachs and smart people who like science. It's basically a brainy scientist lady who likes bones teaming up with an FBI agent who has no idea what the hell they are talking about to solve murders. And at first the team of scientists don't like the FBI guy, but eventually the head scientist gets married with the agent. And Bones was my first fandom so it means a lot to me.

"Yes I know but seriously kid you need to calm your shit and get it together okay?" she said.

"Okay," I'm going to try my damndest to do this.

"We're here girls," Sam said they were listening you could tell because they haven't said anything since they told us what we'd see.

"Okay my shit is cooled we can go in," I said taking a moment outside the door I was leading again.

"Let's go." Dean said not taking any chances for my shit to come undone or something.

We get to the front desk and Sam pulled out his badge showed to the man at the front desk. He got up and showed us the way to the Smith family. "Thank you sir we can take it from here, we're just going to look," Dean told him. That was okay with me I just wanted to see a dead body and I got to look at three. They were pale, and they looked cold, like they had hypothermia or something. It was sad. The boy was small like me maybe even smaller which made me feel tall because I'm really short like Sam is 6'4'' and I'm like half that. But this boy was like atleast four inches shorter than me which is saying something. And the mother wasn't too tall either she was maybe 5'8'', but the father was huge. He was 6'8''. I mean he made Sam look small.

They all had the same COD, impaled through the nape of their neck with a pointed cone-shaped object consistent with a wraith's claw. My shit was still cool I impressed myself with that I didn't think I would last this long. "Okay so we know that they were all killed the same way, a claw like thing to the back of their head." I say.

"Yes and we also know that Crowley was at the crime scene." Jennica added.

"Right."

"So what is it we're dealing with here?" Dean asked again.

"The stay puft marshmallow man," I said I was losing it again. The boys got confused. I quoted them and they got confused. Jennica got it and was laughing at it.

"Wow Rain wow," She said as she calmed down.

"I'll be here all week." I said.

"Calm down kid," she reminded me.

"It's all good, I'm okay now." I reassured her.

"What just happened?" Dean asked.

"I quoted you in the heat of the moment," I said laughing a little bit more.  
"Rain you need to stop now," she scolded me for that one.

"I'm still going with wraith," I said gaining control of myself.

"Same here," Jennica agreed.

"You girls did good." Crowley said coming in the door behind us.

Chapter 8

"What?" we asked in unison.

"Yea you two did great for your first case," Sam said.

"What? Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"You remember how we said it was all a test? Well that was it you passed. With flying colors actually." Dean told us.

"Wait you were working with Crowley the whole time?" Jennica asked.

"Oh yea we asked him to get a couple of demons and stage the whole thing to see what would happen if you two actually worked a case." Sam said.

"Yea but why? I mean why us? You could have picked anyone, anyone at all but you picked us why?" I said it was a question that had been bothering me the whole time I just didn't want to risk anything.

"Because you Rain are my kid and we've had our eyes on you the whole fourteen years that you've lived." Dean said.

"No you are joking I'm not your kid I'm the daughter of Malissa and Jerad Withcaster." I said how could I be his kid?

"No you aren't they adopted you when they moved to Minnesota and we watched you through some friends of ours. We knew you were feeling that you were adopted so we thought that even though it goes against everything we stand for-taking a kid, let alone two out hunting- we knew it was time to take you back," Dean explained. Just then we were in the bunker and Cas and Gabe were there. Standing next to them and Crowley.

"Wait so it was all staged, Cas, Gabe, and Crowley were in on it too, and now my best friend is your child? I'm confused," Jennica said. I was thinking the same thing.

"Wait, that explains my feelings toward my family then, but why did you give me up in the first place?" I asked.

"Okay, okay, first you both did awesome, second, yes it was all staged and everyone was in on it, third I didn't want to give you up, but we had to or they would've eaten you." Dean said.

"Okay I'm caught up now." we both said in unison.

"Wait, what about the Withcasters then?" I asked, "Do they know that you are my dad?"

"Yea we explained it all to them," Dean paused to chose his words I think he thought that if he told the truth, he was going to hurt me, "they were sad to let you go."

"It's okay, you don't have to spare me, I know they didn't love me." I said sitting on the table behind me.

"So it's okay if we keep you?" Dean asked.

"Oh God yes keep me," I said I was glad to be able to get away from them forever.

"Now what?" Jennica asked them.

"Now we get you home," Sam said.

"What did you say to my parents?"

"We told them that the FBI had been watching you and needed your personality to solve a murder." Sam said to her.

"And they bought that?"

"We showed them our badges, then they bought it."

THE END!


End file.
